1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a test method for measuring an input signal, and a test apparatus that is equipped with such a measurement apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a measurement apparatus that measures a fluctuation of a voltage level of an input signal with respect to a reference voltage, where the voltage level of the input signal fluctuates with respect to the reference voltage having a predetermined voltage level.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a demand is increasing for “HVIC” (High Voltage Integrated Circuit) that outputs a signal having a high voltage. For example, devices controlling motors of electric cars use such HVICs.
HVICs are devices that output a signal having predetermined amplitude with respect to about 0-2 kV for example. In testing such an HVIC, a test apparatus supplies, to an HVIC, a reference voltage having a high voltage of about 0-2 kV. In addition, the test apparatus detects a data pattern of an output signal, and judges quality of a device under test based on the data pattern.